


A Kiss of a Kind

by daltheznadof



Series: The Silent Songstress and The Deadly Artist [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: The performance would be beautiful in the end.





	A Kiss of a Kind

He'd never admit his anger aloud. Instead he took it out in a flourish of bullet after bullet. She should have been beauty across the stage many times over, yet she denied him this.

Her song that could hold use a better tune, too melodious for this stage. It hadn't enough flair. He growls as his shot hits a minion when she flashes away. 

"You could be beautiful," he taunts, watching her as he continues to shoot minions. His words speak his truth. She would be beautiful if the blood flew from her.

She never spoke. He had yet to figure if she could and merely refused or of she could not. He snarls behind his mask. He'd come to figure out her taunting melody so like a laugh in the notes. She ducks out, trying for safety as he leans on his heel. She wouldn't be able to deny him this.

He felt satisfaction when he heard rather than saw her die in the jungle. It would be short lived as teams were revived with time. This stage was sadly removed from normal existence. He counts his shots, waiting for another chance. He would see her become beautiful, whether she would like it or not.

\----  
He watched her performance from far stands high above. There were cheers from the crowds. Asks for an encore. She would smile and continue to play.

This wasn't the first performance he had seen of hers. It would be the first he played his part, adding flair as he deemed it needed. And it was needed.

Whisper was quiet when she shot. The bullet shot in a flurry of glorious blue light which trailed on with the end as it sailed through the air. Performance required color. It would be beautiful. 

Had the light not been from the dark stands above, she would never have seen it. A tune is played that hits the shot before it hits her. She looks above into the dark. There is a hushed murmur. Then standing applause as though it had been planned. 

She bows slightly with a smile. Her eyes remain above. She knew the shot, the color. From the Rift battling, she had come to see him many times. Ill fated to meet him here, she thinks. She would not allow him what he thought was performance.

He seethes quietly in the stands, alone in the dark. Whisper was back in her place. How dare she interrupt the perfect performance! He frowns beneath his mask. She even had the audacity to laugh.

After the performance, she can't help to pick up the bullet that had nearly ended her tonight. It is cold now. It still glows a faint blue of imbued magic, something she has come to know of this man.

She would be ready when he tried again.

\----  
She gently floats back each step he takes forward. A small strum to block each shot, each more forceful than the last. 

"One." He says, a shot and a step. Her response is a strum and a smile. 

"Two." There's an edge to his voice. She anticipates his shot. She doesn't see where she is going backwards to.

He is getting angry but anticipation sits in his step. His sneer turns to a grin she can't see. "Three." More forceful, still blocked.

She is startled by the wall. He is a step away from her harpsichord. His Whisper glows, twirling in his hand. 

He watches her push the harpsichord to her side, still resting a hand over the right cords. He watches her watch him. Whisper sings as he steps within a hares breadth of her.

She watches, ready, as he grabs his horned mask. She saw the shadow of his face, the glow of his eyes upon her and the quirk of a smile. 

He watches as she allows Whisper to trace her waist. He goes slowly around to her back and leans down. His voice is low, forceful. "Four." A shot fired. A shot missed. She missed her cue to strum. He'll forgive her this once.

In a flourish, he has her tilted back. Her head is in the crook of his elbow and his hand, holding tight to Whisper, pulls her waist close. She kisses him when he kisses her.

One to steal breath. Two to pull closer. Three to hold tighter. Four to look at the other. 

She sees him as he is. A murderer, a killer, one that tried her on multiple occassions. He sees her as she is. A manipulator, a smug noise maker, one that infuriated him on no end. They see differently from the other.

They kiss again. And again. And again.

It's a different performance this once. It will be another the next time they meet. He will shoot. She will block. Two possibilities for the performance. It will end always with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jhin. And the comments he makes in game always amuse me.


End file.
